


Life Is Strange Mini-Fics

by wrappedupinabook



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, The whole bag, Tumblr Prompts, one shots, open prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedupinabook/pseuds/wrappedupinabook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of short, one shot Life is Strange Fics based on prompts submitted here or on my tumblr. Prompts are currently open for Life is Strange, Legend of Korra and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypocrite

I was prompted by thestarryskiesofpalaven to write…  
Victoria finds out that Max knows about her secret selfie stash in her locker. 

‘Seriously Max? Again?’

Max was so surprised at hearing Victoria’s voice that she jumped, the camera shaking in her hand and ruining the shot. 

‘I thought you were still asleep,’ she replied, crossing back to Victoria’s bed and perching on the edge. ‘After last night, I expected you to be unconscious for a week.’

‘Please, I’m no light-weight,’ Victoria said, though her bleary eyes told a different story. ‘Anyway, my seflie-senses are always on high alert.’

‘Your selfie-senses?’

‘This room,’ Victoria gestured from her position propped up on her pillows, ‘is a haven of good taste, and style, and refinement…’

‘And anime,’ Max interrupted. 

‘And tasteful, stylish anime,’ Victoria conceded, ‘and no matter how cute you are, I will not let you compromise it with your hipster selfie bull-shit.’ 

‘Really?’

‘I’m sorry Max, but I need to cruel to be kind. I’m saving you from yourself.’

‘So, those selfies that you have in your locker, did you take them by accident?’

Max saw the pillow coming, and ducked just in time. ‘What were you doing looking in my locker you perv?’

‘At least I’m not a hypocrite,’ Max paused before delivering the killing blow, ‘and at least my selfies are good.’

Victoria dived at Max, knocking her back onto the bed and pinning her wrists down, straddling her waist. ‘Take that back,’ she said, a little out of breath from the sudden motion.

‘Never.’

Victoria leaned in closer, ‘take that back, or you can sleep in your own room for a night.’ Max stayed resolutely silent, determined not to give in. ‘Fine,’ Victoria continued, ‘a week.’

Max’s resolve broke. ‘Victoria,’ she said, her tone mock-serious, ‘I am very sorry. Your selfies should be respected for the works of art that they are.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Though it’s not like you have a hard job,’ Max continued, ‘when you’re working with such excellent material.’

Victoria leant down to kiss her, their mouths meeting in a soft jumble of sleep and laughter that still managed to make Max’s pulse speed up to unsafe levels.

‘Holy shit that was cheesy.’ Victoria said after she had pulled away.

‘It worked, didn’t it?’

‘Please, I was just shutting you up.’

‘You know, I can probably think of a more efficient way of doing that.’ 


	2. If we met then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frostbite883: Can you make one with Max going into another timeline and meeting (as well as crushing over) Victoria before she became a mean girl?

'Can you stay out of trouble for five minutes while I take a shower?' Victoria asked, scooping her caddy of fancy toiletries off her shelf. 

'You know, if you're worried about me i could always come with you.' Max replied.

'I'm not worried about you, just the room. Also, try to be a little more obviously thirsty some time.'

'I'm just concerned about the environment Vic, shower together, save the earth.' 

Victoria snorted, then grabbed her towel and left, letting the door swing shut behind her. 

Max lay back on Victoria's bed, idly swinging one air in space. Now, she could just sit here quietly, or she could take advantage of a chance to look through Victoria's things. 

...

She was surprised to find a photo album tucked at the edge of a shelf. Victoria was almost always obnoxiously proud of the pictures she took, and with good reason, so it was strange to have so many hidden away. 

Max pulled it off the shelf, wiping a smear of dust off the edge with her thumb. The first page held a picture of Victoria with two people that Max thought must be her parents, smiling stiffly at the camera in front of a large house built of pale stone. As Max flicked through more pages she saw birthday parties, day trips, Victoria in tennis whites and prom dresses and at ballet recitals. 

One picture caught Max's eye in particular, Victoria at fifteen, her hair long and pin straight, wearing an ill fitting prep school uniform and smiling awkwardly. Max found herself focusing on the picture, and before she knew it she felt the familiar pull in her gut. She allowed herself to relax, only half thinking about what she was doing, and the room around her began to fade out of focus. 

There was a sensation halfway between getting turned inside out and the drop in a roller coaster, and Max was somewhere she didn't recognise, standing at the top of a rolling green lawn. There were so many kids milling about that no-one seemed to notice her appear, though the lack of dark blue blazer and preppy haircut did make her stand out a little. 

Victoria was through the crowd a little way, standing a little awkwardly as her father took another photo. Her mother glanced at the camera screen then sighed a little, and Max eased a little closer to overhear their conversation. 

'Try and smile a little more naturally Victoria.' her mother said, sighing once more, as her father took another picture. 'People at the club will want to see these when they hear you got into Crestmont.'

'Finally', her father added. Max watched Victoria hold her hand behind her back and begin picking at the loose skin around her nails. 

'We should go Thomas,' Victoria's Mom said, checking the watch on her wrist, 'dinner with the Palmers is at eight.'

'Right,' he said, placing one hand on Victoria's shoulder. 'Crestmont is a great school, Victoria. If you really apply yourself, there's a lot you can get out of it.'

Victoria nodded mutely, and the two adults walked away, without so much as a backwards glance. Max wove her way through the crowd, till she was close enough to touch the other girl. 

'It'll be okay.' she said quietly, resting one hand on Victoria's shoulder. 

Victoria whipped around, furiously blinking tears out of her eyes. 'Did I ask you?'

'N-no', stammered Max, taken aback at the sudden hostility.

'Then why don't you mind your own fucking business?' Victoria responded, before turning and pacing away towards the school. 

If Max hadn't been watching so closely, she wouldn't have seen her hands shaking like leaves in a sudden wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are open, either comment here or send one to my tumblr wrappedupinabook.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Submit prompts here or on wrappedupinabook.tumblr.com


End file.
